Technical Field
The invention relates to massage apparatus, more particularly to massage balls with numerous protrusions or “knuckles” of varying size and spacing. Non-limiting exemplary applications include myofascial release of tissue adhesions, scar tissue, and trigger points.
Background Information and Prior Art
Poor posture, lack of flexibility, injury, and overuse are all contributors to myofascial pain and stiffness. Trigger points, fascia adhesions, and scar tissue all contribute to chronic pain conditions affecting the normal function of muscles and connective tissue. Myofascial and trigger point release through the application of pressure to the affected muscle or connective tissue provides effective relief through the elimination of the immobile or stiff areas causing pain.
Myofascial release involves the application of slow and sustained pressure to the connective muscle tissue in an attempt to elongate the fascia to relieve pain and restore motion. This is a general technique often used in massage. Trigger points (TrP) are generally considered to be knots in the skeletal muscle tissue. They tend to form in areas where different skeletal muscles integrate at specific points on the body. TrP can present as tightness or tenderness in the muscle tissue or areas of pain accompanied by a restricted range of motion. Multiple trigger points can form a patch of contracted muscle tissue, resulting in myofascial pain syndrome. These areas of affected muscle tissue are typically cut off from their blood supply, causing direct pain, complicating existing injuries, or mimicking other problems (sciatica for example). TrP located in one area of the body can produce referral pain in another area. For example, a TrP located in the lower right side portion of the neck (scalene) can produce pain along the same side in the front chest, front shoulder, back of the arm, along the thumb and wrist.
Professional methods of relief may include massage, chiropractic care, acupuncture, or injections in an attempt to release the contracted muscle tissue.
Various types of balls (both athletic and massage) have been used in an attempt to find relief from the underlying conditions attributed to myofascial pain and stiffness. Tennis balls, lacrosse balls, softballs, each with varying size and density may provide some relief, but they are all consistently round in shape, and the user may have difficulty targeting the tissue adhesions and trigger points. The round surface also makes it difficult to center and maintain direct pressure on those areas where the muscle exhibits a “knot”.
One example of a massage ball is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,817 to Cassidy Phillips. This device consists of a multi-layered massage ball with an inner core designed to mirror the hardness of a human thumb. While a user might locate a trigger point, the deformation characteristics as well as the minimum circumference of the ball (3.5 cm) can limit the penetration into the affected muscle tissue, making the device less effective in providing trigger point release.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,517,324 to Cohen. The therapeutic ball exhibits a plurality of different sized projections with a gap along the equatorial seam to accommodate the spinous process. While the close proximity of the projections (6-16/in2) as well as their small size (≤0.21 in) might be effective for general massage and muscle tension relief, they make it difficult to target and apply the required direct pressure needed to release trigger points.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20040006294 to Zemont. The device has an array of 10 evenly spaced pliable nodes on the entire surface of the ball, which require the user to reposition the device to a greater degree in order to successfully target a single trigger point. The sparse spacing and height of the nodes result in clunky operation when attempting to roll against a rigid surface further affecting a user's ability to easily locate the trigger point. Additionally, the nodes might interfere with the ability of a second user to grasp the device and apply the direct necessary pressure to provide relief.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,039,641 to Johnson. The apparatus consists of at least 20, and in some cases 30-32 massage fingers with outward facing tips. While the large number of fingers allows for smoother manipulation than other devices with protrusions, the close proximity can inhibit targeting of trigger points deeper in the skeletal muscle tissue. Also, the device cannot be used along the spinous process due to the close proximity of the fingers (contact with the vertebrae). Additionally, the small diameter (8 cm) of the device requires a separate base to elevate it to accommodate a larger user or denser area of muscle tissue. When the device is in a fixed position in the base, the user will have to continually reposition their body to locate the area of interest. A second user may experience discomfort while using the device on an intended recipient due to the numerous fingers pressing into the second user's hand.
Massage balls [Pro-tecathletics.com (Dr. Cohen's Acuball), Amazon.com/Body-Back-Company (Rhino Balls)], both with small bumps or spikes on the surface might make it easier to remain on the points of interest, but the low profile of the bumps or close proximity of the spikes limit the penetration into the muscle. This results in only superficial stimulation of the myofascial tissue and doesn't place the direct pressure necessary to break up trigger points and adhesions.
Other massage balls have larger bumps or protrusions spaced along the entire surface of the ball. The problem is that the bumps are too far apart for the ball to roll effectively on a surface (e.g., Healthybodyball.com (Healthy Body Ball), U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,945), resulting in constant repositioning of the device or clunky operation that makes working on larger areas difficult.
Additionally, products such as that described above in connection with the '641 patent may require the use of a separate base for stability when used against a wall or other surface, or to target a specific trigger point accurately. Additionally, its small size (3 inches) may require the user to elevate the device to achieve the proper penetration into the specific muscle group targeted. The equal spacing, size, and large number of protrusions on the ball may also interfere with each other, limiting the user's ability to target and penetrate specific muscles and connective tissue to find relief. Because of various limitations, these massage balls are limited in their effectiveness, difficult to use, only available in one size, or may require additional equipment for use to relieve various myofascial conditions.
Accordingly, an improved massage apparatus is desired that overcomes the challenges described above is desired. An improved massage apparatus is desired that provides greater control, variation, and function through smoother operation and more specific targeting of myofascial pain without constant repositioning or the need for additional equipment.